Free Hamburgers For High School Graduates
by lukesk1
Summary: Muscle Man has been longing for another after Starla left him but after a Yo-kai named No-Go Kart shows up he may have found his new love. WARNING contains Lemon, Slash, and Yaoi.


It was approximately 2:59 AM in a cloudless night at the parkMuscleman was awake outside his trailer on the porch

He had a long day at the park, and he was still very upset that his girlfriend Muscle Woman/Starla broke up with him a few days ago

He's never been the same since

All of his sexual tension had yet to be fulfilled for the day.

He attempted to fulfill it by touching himself but it just wasn't enough he need something else to fill the void that Starla left in his heart

He actually started to cry after thinking about how she left him.

Then amidst his inner turmoil he hears the faint noise of something driving up to his trailer

He hears the sound of tires screeching and he stops crying,

He looks at what's in front of him and he sees a small kart like creature moving around on its wheels, his name being No-Go Kart

"Uhhh I've decided to give away some free burgers to high school graduates, do you have a diploma?"

Muscleman looked up to view the kart creature and he didn't know what it was but he thought it was actually pretty cute,

"Oh you're one of those yo-kai things like my friend Highfive ghost" Muscleman said, he and the rest of the people at the park had that ability to see Yo-kai without the watch.

"WHOO! I'm a high school graduate!" He shouted, his mood instantly changing. Let me go get my diploma in a second."

He goes inside immediately blushing, with his heart rate rising rapidly.

"What the heck? I only get like this when I'm around Starla... Why am I getting like this?"

He looked down and noticed his massive erection, and then he couldnt take it anymore and after a few minutes of finding his "diploma" he went back outside.

He walked up to No-Go Kart slowly but surely his heart rate rising by the second and his face blushing.

"So uhh do you have your diploma or no-" he was interrupted immediately with the sound of pants unzipping.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" No-Go Kart started screaming.

Muscleman whipped out his long throbbing cock which was made larger just by looking at the Kart.

No-Go Kart was almost instantly calmed down when he realized that this was actually kind of hot.

"Be gentle Onii-chan"

"Will do kart thingy" Muscleman muttered, he was so hot right now he could barely even mutter words.

Muscleman looked around on his body and tried to find a hole fast, he had to find something to put his dick in in the next 5 seconds or else he felt like he would explode

"YES I FOUND IT!" Muscleman said as he found a small hole in the back of the kart. He stuck his dick inside of it rapidly over and over.

"OHHH YES! HARDER!, No-Go Kart exclaims loudly enough to wake up the whole park.

No-Go Kart began to start panting wildly and blushing a storm, "f-f-fuck my w-w-wheels next and do it h-h-harder please..."

"ALRIGHT!" Muscleman shouted enthusiastically and then started grinding his ass on No-Go Karts wheels till it hurt.

No-Go Kart then couldn't take it anymore and used his hand to grab Musclemans dick and started stroking it himself.

Muscleman couldn't take it any longer and he was about to cum.

He shot his huge load onto No-Go Karts wheels and stained them white.

They were both panting deeply in ecstasy as Muscleman quickly said "This isn't over yet Kart thingy" as he pulled out his "diploma" which was actually a vibrator that Starla Lent to him earlier

"S-s-STICK IT IN ME QUICK!" No-Go Kart shouted pretty loudly. He stuck the vibrator inside No-go Kart as it gave No-Go kart a lot of erotic stimulation.

"UHH UHHHH UHHHHHH" No-Go Kart moaned as he shot a load onto the bush nearby.

But if you thought this was over it's not, Muscle Man decided to hump No-Go Kart for the last few minutes after their climax.

Nate was walking around with Whisper, Bear and Eddie in the same area, one could call it trespassing but there's already a bunch of illegal things happening in this story so this doesn't even matter.

They were trying to find some rare bugs in the park because it was rumored to have some.

The boys and Whisper then went up to the trailer park and found to their extreme shock a green man seemingly humping the air while he was naked. After seeing his penis they were very scared and just sat in awe and shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING" Eddie said in shock and was terrified.

From Nate and Whisper's perspective it was much worse.

They actually saw what was really happening as Muscle man humped No-Go Kart with his naked body.

"NATE WE HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Already on it Whisper!" Nate resulted in calling 911 to notify what the Naked Muscular Man was doing.

Muscle man and No-Go Kart then collapsed on the ground in eachothers loving embrace.

Unfortunately this was cut short as two random police officers came up to them immediately and said "Sir you are under arrest for Public Indecency you are coming with us."

Muscleman then decided to resist and tried running away as he knew he wouldn't last a minute in Jail.

They then started chasing him until they backed him into the wall.

Muscleman then reached into his pocket and pulled out an object the police mistaked for a gun.

"HE HAS A GUN! FIRE NOW!", Muscleman was then shot at least 30 times by the police.

The boys and whisper watched from the bushes and watched once again in awe.

They had an extremely hard time living with themselves after that knowing that they were one of the main causes of Musclemans death.

The police then found No-Go Kart and shot him for being a witness. Don't ask how they can see Yo-kai they just can.

The boys managed to escape without the cops knowing they were there.

This resulted in the police making a cover up of Muscleman going missing.

Months later Benson was trimming the bushes when all of a sudden he stepped in a white sticky dried up mess.

"WHAT THE FU-"

The End


End file.
